


Movie Night

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Happy watch movies together (mostly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It surprised Paige constantly how vulnerable Happy could become when it was just the two of them. Right now, for instance, the couple had been cuddled up under a huge comforter on Paige’s couch. They had had a movie marathon; Happy had shown her a lot of “cult classics”. In Paige’s opinion they were just silly cheesy flicks but it was entertaining nonetheless.

Somewhere in the middle of _The City of Lost Children_ , Happy had fallen asleep. As she had nodded off, she had also ended up from leaning on Paige’s shoulder to laying her head in Paige’s lap. Not that the blonde’s gentle guidance was a factor in it, of course. 

Paige carefully combed through Happy’s hair with her fingers. It was delightfully soft and silky. Happy murmured a little and shifted, only to curl up closer. The blonde pulled the comforter up over her girlfriend a little more, smiling lovingly. No longer paying attention to the end of the movie, Paige continued to stroke her girlfriend’s hair until she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic by an anonymous requester, and mirrored [here](http://avpdsylvesterdodd.tumblr.com/post/111414680490/please-weite-the-paige-happy) on tumblr.


End file.
